Lady Hermione & Sir Draco
by CelticHPFantic
Summary: Year 7 has started, Draco and Hermione have been dating for a year and everyone at the school have gotten over the shock and have come to terms with it. Well, almost everyone. The Headmaster does not approve and he knows a secret that could change the cou
1. Prologue

Lady Hermione and Sir Draco

Disclaimer: The only things I own is this story line and the made up Characters. J.K. Rowling owns the characters from Harry Potter.

Summary: Year 7 has started, Draco and Hermione have been dating for a year and everyone at the school have gotten over the shock and have come to terms with it. Well, almost everyone. The Headmaster does not approve and he knows a secret that could change the couples life forever. And what happens when the secret is out and Hermione finds out she is pregnant. Voldemort was defeated by Harry and all the Death Eaters have been either killed or their memories erased so they can live their lifes.

A/N: Here is a summary of the events leading up to year 7.

It was the beginning of Year 6 at Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizardry. Hermione found out over the summer that she was adopted and that her real parents are purebloods. She soon lears to accept it, but no one will tell her who her real parents are.

Hermione has changed in more ways than one. She has grown quite a bit. After finding out she was adopted, her hair and body seemed to change over night. Her hair was not completely straight and an extremely light brown, almost blonde color. She has a lot more curve to her hips. Her body no longer looked like a little girls body but the body of a very beautiful young woman. She was a completely perfect hour-glass shape. She was very pleased with her new look.

::::::Hogwarts Express:::::::

While on the train to Hogwarts, she cought up with Harry, Ron and Ginny and told them all about her amazing summer. They were all speechless. Well, Ron was speechless from the moment he set eyes on her(of course).Finally the three of them came out of their shock when they heard a knock on the compartment door. A sweet old man entered and handed a letter to Hermione. Before he walked out, he turned and looked at her and said "congradulations". Confused, she smiled at the man then opened the letter addressed to her from Dumbledore.

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**I am pleased to hear that you have found out that you in fact pure of blood. When the time comes your real parents shall be revealed to you. On to more important matters. I regret to inform you that because of the information you have learned, you will be sorted into a different house. I also regret in telling you that the house are will be in now and for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts will,unfortunately be Slytherin. All I can tell you is that both your parents were in that house. I can reassure you, however, that they were not evil people and they did not end up joining Voldemort. Instead they chose to move to Ireland and live out their life. Yes, Miss Granger your parents live in Ireland. That is all I can tell you about them now. I am very sorry that you had to learn of this change so close to school. Have a good trip and I shall see you when you arive. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

With that she dropped the letter and fainted, not waking up until much later in the night in side of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

Over the next month, Hermione learned to deal with being in Slytherin, even if her friends hadn't. Everything was going pretty well. That was until one night in October. It was very late and Hermione found herself unable to sleep, so she decided to take a stroll around the castle. She was nearing an empty classroom when she heard someone stumble behind her. She turned to face none other than a very wasted Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Are you following me?" She asked as she stared at Draco, who was still laying flat on the floor in front of her.

"Nooooo..I wash just tafing a wallllk." He said as he stood up holding the wall and walked over to Hermione, getting extremely close.

"May I ask what exactly you are doing Malfoy? And why are you up this late and following me and ...Have you been drinking?!?" she said looking quite annoyed. Draco just stood in front of her looking deep into her dark brown eyes then started leaning in and whispered to her,

"You know what, Granger? If someone just took the time to stop and really look at you they would find that you are quite beautiful." He sounded rather sober while saying all this then suddenly his lips captured her and she thought she was going to calapse. She wanted to push him away but a part of her prevented her from doing so and she just started kissing him back. The whole time she was thinking to herself, "_Oh Merlin! What am I doing? God his lips are so soft and gentle. Ahhhh I'm snogging Malfoy! My enemy! I need to stop him! But ..oh gods it feels so right .. and not to mention good. "_ Finally, they both pushed away gasping for air. Both of their faces were almost blood red with heat. Just one look into each others eyes and they were at it again. Until...

"What the Bloody Hell?!?" Someone from behind them said.

(A/N: Ok I got a tad bit carried away guys. The rest of the Prologue will be short. If I keep writing the Prologue the way I have been, I may forget what I want to write in the rest of the story. I may end up writing the whole of year 6 before even getting to the real year lol. I hope you guys understand. So here we go..)

Ginny has caught thenm but swore she would not tell Harry and Ron. It took a while for Draco and Hermione to figure out their true feelings for each other. However, when they did, their was no stopping them. They soon got together but kept it a secret for a while but eventually everyone found out. By the end of year 6, after many fist fights between Harry, Ron and Draco, everyone started to accept the two as a couple. Even Harry and Ron, started to respect Draco after he had fought on their side against Voldemort and saved Hermione's life. After the war and Voldemort was defeated it was already Summer. Hermione spent the summer at Malfoy Manor, after Draco's father was killed and his mother was set free of the curse that was put on her.

And now.

It is two days before Year 7 begins at Hogwarts.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys..please let me know what you thought.. The next chapter should be up by next Saturday. I have school during the week so of course I will be busy with that. But I promise it will be up next Saturday.


	2. The Dream

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story and thank you to Lady-Luthien-Ancalimon for your review. Well, This chapter is super early. It just hit me the other day so I decided to put it up early Enjoy!! R&R please!! )

_Hermione was standing in front of a very beautiful full length mirror looking at herself with a smile on her face. She didn't look any older than 17. If anyone knew better, they would probably say that she looked as though she was getting married. She wore a long white satin dress, with a beautiful blue tie around the middle that, from the back, was tied and went all the way to the bottom of the dress. The front of the dress was split down the middle revealing another layer of satin with pearls in the shape of flowers. The same design was on the top of the dress and at the two ends of the tie in the back. Her hair was done in long perfect curls. She had a Tiara on, which had light blue diamonds in it. Her heels were also light blue and wrapped around her ankles with a tiny bow in the front with small diamonds on the straps._

_"My child, you look absolutely stunning." A woman said with a large smile on her face. The woman looked no older than 40 and looked very much like Hermione, except that she had deep green eyes. Suddenly a tall, very handsome man entered the room. He walked up to Hermione, took her in his arms and hugged her tightly then let go and smiled at her. _

_"They are ready for us now." He said. The three left the large room they were standing in and walked down a long hallway leading to a set of double doors. The man and the woman stepped in front of Hermione then turned briefly toward her and smiled until a loud voice was heard. _

_"Ahem. May I present to you, Sir Charles DeMontte _(A/N: pronounced D-Mont-Tay) _and his wife, Lady Natalia DeMontte." Amysterious__ man said. The double doors were opened and the couple walked down a very large marble staircase. There was the sound of soft music playing but no clapping. It was almost as if there was no one there. After what seemed like a century, the couple finally reached the bottom of the stairs and the mans voice was heard again._

_"And now, Ladies and Gentleman, I am proud to present to you, for the first time, Lady Hermione Lilian DeMontte." and at that she began to walk a steady yet slow pace. Until she heard someone yelled her name._

_"Hermione? Hermione?!"_

She was woken up by someone grabbing and shaking her. She opened her eyes to find that she was standing in a very dark hallway that looked nothing like the one in her dream but still very big and beautiful. Finally, as her eyes adjusted she saw a very handsome Draco Malfoy standing in front of her looking very worried. She soon realized that he was only wearing his silk green boxers(duh of course) and she was in her cream colored silk night gown.

"Babe are you alright?" he asked looking deep in her eyes.

She just nodded.

"You scared me to death, my love. You were sleep walking again. Did you have the same dream again?" As he said this, she nodded and he sighed then started to laugh softly as he thought about her walking around in her night gown asleep.

"It's not funny!!" Hermione said trying to be serious but ending up laughing along with him. He picked her up and carried her back to their room, and layed her down in their gorgeous king sized bed. He walked around to the other side and got into it, but instead of laying down he sat with his back against the head board as Hermione layed in his arms with her head resting between his shoulder and his chest.

"You should really stop sleep walking, Hermione. You could get hurt at some point." He said with concern in his voice.

"And how, exactly, do you suggest I do that?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I will just have to tie you to the bed at night." He said with the famous smirk on his face.

"Why you little...!" Hermione said then started tickling him which made him laugh and tickle her back.

They kept this going for a while then after had a snog fest. Hermione soon got very tired and fell asleep in Draco's arms. He looked at her while she was asleep and smiled. Then his happy expression changed to one of sadness and worry. He blinked away tears before kissing her forehead.

"I swear to you now, my love. I shall figure out what this dream means and why you constantly have it." As he whispered this to her, he slowly and ever so gently got out of bed and walked over to the closet. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then walked down the the living room in his house. He grabbed his black cloak and stepped into the fireplace with a hand full of floo powder. There was only one person he knew that could possibly explain what was going on.

"Dumbledore's Office!" He said as he threw the powder down and as green flames surrounded him, he disappeared.


	3. Pink Wand

A/N: ahh I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update!! I've been super busy with school and the Holidays! R&R!!

Hermione woke up and realized that Draco was not in bed with her like he usually is. She sat up in bed and stretched then all of a sudden her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. She just made it before she got sick. After washing her mouth and face, she looked at her self in the mirror and started to cry. Hermione had been getting sick like this everyday for the last two weeks now. She leaned herself against the door of the bathroom and put her head in her hands and just kept crying. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she stood up and thought out loud, _Merlin this cannot be happening.. but what if I really am.. Oh dear, what am I going to do?_ She decided it was time to call Draco's mother into the bathroom. Narcissa and Hermione had become very very close since she(Hermione) moved in with Draco. They did everything together. She thought Draco's mother would be just like his father but she was the complete opposite. After Lucius (SP?) died, Draco found out that his mother had no memory of anything after Draco was born. Draco discovered that his father had wipped his mothers memory of anything after Draco's 1st birthday.

Hermione knew of a spell that was quite easy to perform and was 100 acurate.

"Narcissa!!!!! I NEED YOU!!! NOW!!" Hermione yelled from her bathroom. She knew that Narcissa would hear considering, anywhere you were in the house, your scream would echo throughout all the hallways. That's just how big this house was. In a split second, Narcissa appared in the bedroom and Hermione walked out of the bathroom.

"My dear, What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Narcissa said with honest concern in her voice as she extended her arms to hug Hermione. Hermione ran into Narcissa arms and began to sob.

"Shhh Shhh Tell me what's wrong." Narcissa said as she looked at Hermione and wipped her tears away.Hermione ran to her side table and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a spell down then handed it to Narcissa.

"I need you to say this spell for me." Hermione said in a very serious tone while looking straight into Narcissa's eyes. As Narcissa read the spell in her head, her eyes widen. She knew exactly what this spell was and what it was for. She looked at Hermione and smiled a little to try and make her feel more comfortable. She pointed her wand at Hermione and said the spell outloud. Narcissa looked down at the wand and gasped and then there was a thump, When she looked up, she saw that Hermione had fainted. She threw the piece of paper with the spell somewhere in the room and then lifted Hermione onto the bed and ran to get a cold wash cloth.

15 minutes later

Narcissa was dabbing Hermione's forehead with the wash cloth and as she went to get up, Hermione opened her eyes and bolted straight up.

"Oh thank Merlin, It was only a dream." She said, but then she looked and say Narcissa standing in front of her. As Hermione looked down at herself she noticed that she wasn't under her covers anymore. She started to freak out. Narcissa ran to her side and layed her back down.

"Shh Shh.. It's ok. It's ok. No need to worry my dear. Everything will be fine." Narcissa said with a smile on her face. Hermione looked at her and smiled back a little. She looked at Narcissa's wand and saw that it was it's regular brown color and sighed.

"Well, at least it didn't change color. I think i feel a lot better now." Hermione said while relaxing. As she said this Narcissa stood up and looked at Hermione with a look of Sorrow in her face.

"What is it Narcissa?" Hermione said. Narcissa bit down on her lip and looked around nervously.

"Sweety, first I want to say Happy Birthday.. since I know it is your birthday and I have tons of presents for you downstairs when you are ready.." She said. Hermione didn't look thrilled at all.

"Narcissa.. Get to the point please. " She said.

"Hunny... The wand turned pink.. " Narcissa backed away a little and continued, "Hermione.. You're... ... ..."

A/N: haha Cliff hanger.. of course all probably know what's coming next huh? It's short I know I'm sorry.. But i plan on making the next chapter very long.. lol I should have next chapter up by this weekend. Maybe! I might have to go christmas shopping!


End file.
